


Moon

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of being a werewolf is high, but what happens when one joins the company in reclaiming Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yet another full moon was upon the Company, and yet again one of them was quick to disappear for the night.

But tonight was different, because tonight, Thorin Oakenshield wanted answers.

All of them had noticed that this would happen once a month, coincidentally on the full moon, but as the companion in question was a fierce warrior, it was unnerving for any of then to try and ask.

But something was also developing between the warrior and Thorin, and this is what drove his curiosity to find out.

Gandalf cautioned him against it, but with the wizard giving as little as she did, he went against it.

As expected, she left just as they started setting up camp, saying she would be back by morning. They all knew Thorin would follow her, so no one stopped him when he followed a few minutes later.

The longer he followed, the more worried Thorin got. They were getting further and further from camp, further than he ever thought she would go. If something were to happen on these night escapades of hers, then they would never know.

Finally, she stopped in a small clearing, Thorin watching from tree line.

The moon was just starting to come out.

Slowly, she seemed to sigh and started to take off her armour.

Thorin watched, frowning, not understanding, but as she got down to her under clothes and went to take those off too, Thorin knew he had to ask.

“Zearah?”

Zearah jumps, her eyes going wide with fear as Thorin steps forward.

“Thorin! You cannot be here! Go back to others!” She pleads.

Thorin stares at her in confusion. "What do you do out here?“

"Please Thorin, I don’t have time to explain right now-”

“Are you ever going to explain it?” He tried to step closer, but she backs away.

“Now is not the time! I need you to go before it’s too late.” He could hear the note of panic in her voice, but he did not budge. "Thorin please!“

"Zearah, can’t-”

But Zearah was distracted, her gaze moving skyward, the moon shining overhead. Her gaze moves back to his, filled with tears.

“Run.”

Thorin didn’t get a chance to question as her body buckled over, a groan of pain leaving her. He almost ran over to her but a load snapping tear stopped him.

Zearah started screaming, but it was becoming more primal, more animalistic, and as Thorin watched in stunned horror, her body began to change.

She started to grow, her remaining clothes tearing and falling to the ground. Her skin started to split as thick brown fur grew through it, covering her form.

Through her screams, her teeth twisted and lengthened into fangs as her head distorted, a snout forming and ears growing tall on her head. Her hands curled in pain, even as they formed claws, digging into her flesh and drawing blood. A tail curved out from between her powerful legs and stood up high.

Taller, broader and bigger, the werewolf howled.

Thorin stood aghast, something slowly registering that he really shouldn’t be here.

He takes a step back.

The werewolf’s gaze snapped to his, yellow eyes meeting blue.

A low growl left the werewolf’s throat, her ears going back and landing on all fours to walk over.

Thorin dared not move.

Slowly, the werewolf sniffed the air, drawing closer. Thorin desperately wanted to rest his hand on his sword, but he felt that any movement would be his last.

She was barely a hairs breadth from him now, still sniffing, her eyes not leaving him.

Slowly, her form relaxing, she turns away, and with a final look back, she runs into the woods.

Thorin lets out a slow breath that he’d been holding, and without waiting to see whether she would return, he fled.

The others were full of questions, especially upon seeing the King’s pale face, but Thorin did not answer. He was silent the whole night, no matter how much they questioned him.

Morning broke bright and clear, and many of the dwarves awoke to heavy, fast footsteps, but before any of them could draw their weapons, Zearah rushed forward, her armour thrown on in haste, her furious gaze quickly finding Thorin.

“What the hell were you thinking!” She practically roars, many of the company wincing, including Thorin. "I asked for one thing on this quest, and that was time to myself once a month. Did it never occur to you that it could be for your own safety!?“

"No.” Thorin all but mumbles.

Zearah embeds her sword heavily into the ground in anger. "Look at me, Thorin Oakenshield.“

Thorin rose his gaze to meet her now brown eyes.

"You are lucky that I did not bite you last night. Do you have any idea what would have happened then?”

The Company looked a mix of confused and terrified as Thorin shook his head.

“You would’ve been afflicted with this damned curse as I am!” Her furious glare turned to Gandalf. "And why didn’t you stop him?“

"I did warn him, but he-”

She stops him, holding up her hand. "I told you for their safety Gandalf, it wasn’t something to be toyed with. This is not a game.“

"And I am not a child.” Thorin growls, now standing to face her. "So stop treating me like one.“

Zearah scoffs. "And please tell me how else I’m meant to react? Never mind being bitten Thorin, I could’ve killed you.”

“But you didn’t.” Thorin was frowning. "And frankly, I think I have more reason to be furious than you.“

"Why? Because I didn’t tell you?” She folds her arms. "Would you have believed me?“

"That’s beside the point.”

“No, it’s not.” She snapped. "Because if I had told you, and you didn’t believe it, you would’ve thought me crazy. If I told you, and you did believe me, you wouldn’t have trusted me worth a damn, all because I have an animal in my head that just decides it has to make an appearance once a month!“

"Is it a woman’s thing?” She heard Kili whisper to Fili and shot him a furious glare, shutting him up instantly.

“Well, if you were such a danger then maybe you shouldn’t have come with us in the first place.” Thorin was standing his ground. "But that does not matter now, none of it does. Because you did not bite me.“ He glances around at the Company. "And for those of you still wondering, Zearah is a werewolf.”

Shock went around the Company and Zearah was clearly tensing.

“I thought they all died out?” Balin asks quietly.

“Evidently not.” Zearah snapped. "I was bitten eight years ago. I killed the bastard and have met no others like me, so for all I know, I am the last.“ But she glared back at Thorin. "And whether I bit you or not, it was still incredibly dangerous Thorin. I told you to run because she is incredibly unpredictable. I have no control when the full moon rises.”

Zearah lets out a very slow breath to control herself. "If you wish me to leave, then I will do so, no questions asked.“

They stared at each other.

"No. You may stay.” He makes a pointed look at the others. "As long as you are no threat to them.“

"I am not a threat to any of you like this.” Her voice was deadly, she was clearly still upset. "But if I am allowed to stay, then I must ask that the next full moon, you stay well away from where I go.“

Thorin nods and the tension around Zearah seems to ease slightly.

"Good, now I am exhausted and starving.” She sits where she is, the tiredness now hiding her fury. "I don’t suppose there is anything for breakfast?“

Tensions were high between Thorin and Zearah for the next week, both still angry at the other, any interactions were either very brief or very clipped.

Many thought that it would be the end of what had been between them.

It was hard to tell who was angrier at who, as they had both broken each others trust. It wasn’t hard to spot when one was shooting the other furious glares over dinner.

It was on one of these nights that Thorin was glaring at her, that Zearah noticed.

She hastily stands. "Thorin, can I talk to you?” And walks away before he can answer.

All eyes fall on Thorin as he silently stands and follows.

They get far enough away that the others can’t hear.

“Are you finished glaring at me all the time?” She snaps.

“I do not glare.” He denies. "And like you are one to talk about glaring.“

"I only do it because you do! I’m not going to just sit there and take this treatment Thorin. I am no one different as to who I was before.” Zearah was frustrated, and unable not to show it.

Thorin observes her, but folds his arms. "I never said you were, but it does feel different, which is what I’ve been trying to work out.“

She half laughs. "So what? You’ve been staring at me to try and work out how you feel?”

He shrugs.

“You’re an ass, Thorin Oakenshield.”

He raises an eyebrow, surprised. "What?“

She sighs in exasperation. "Are you angry with me or not?”

“A little.” He admitted. "But I thought you were angry at me.“

"I am.” Zearah sits, running her fingers through her hair. "Both at you and myself, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to talk.“

Thorin joins her on the ground. "Why are you angry at yourself?”

“Because I shouldn’t have let it get that far, I should’ve told you, and I blame both you and me for you being out there. I know that curiousity is a powerful thing.” She was frowning darkly. "It wasn’t…how I wanted you to find out.“

"It…looked painful.”

She nods, staring at her hands. "Always. And it lingers, in the hands, particularly the fingers.“

He takes her hand. "And yet you still fight so well?”

Zearah laughed softly. "When you’ve been dealing with pain for eight years, you get used to it.“

"Used to it, maybe, but it still doesn’t mean it’s not there.” He says, and his fingers gently start to press into her hand, massaging it.

She watches him work, his gaze on her hand, the tension easing out of her fingers. "And your own pain?“

"Is something that cannot be massaged out.” His voice was tender but sad, even as he started small circles along her palm.

“Thorin…”

His eyes meet hers and he smiles sadly, kissing her hand. "You need not concern yourself with me.“

"Don’t be daft, you stubborn dwarf.” She sighs. "Of course I’m going to, for the exact same reason I freaked out when I found you out there during the moon, and the reason why I’m talking to you now!“ They hold each others gaze. "I care for you, probably more than is advisable, given my condition, but-”

“I know that.” Thorin’s voice was quiet. "Which is why I believe that you did not attack me. Whatever…bond we share, it runs deeper than what we have shared. It’s what I’ve been trying to work out. I felt it out there Zearah, when you turned, but I do not understand it.“

"Maybe we are not meant to.”

“Maybe.” He kisses her hand again, his lips lingering this time. "But can we afford not to?“

"Maybe.” She smiles sadly at him as his gaze returns to hers. "The world works in mysterious ways.“

"That it does.” He kisses each finger lightly before entwining their hands. "But I have a feeling we need to understand this.“

Zearah sighs, and surprising them both, she wraps her arms around him, nuzzling into the warm of his chest. "Later then, for now, I am just glad we are talking.”

Thorin’s arms settle around her. "As am I, my moon.“

"Moon? Really?”

He chuckles. "Yes, and I don’t care if you do not like it.“

"You’re an ass.”

“I’m going to take it as a compliment when you say it.”

Zearah snorts. "The others are going to be talking you know.“

"Let them talk,” He kisses the top of her head. "Gives them some entertainment.“

"They’ve made bets you know?”

“I know, I’m pretty sure all of them are already in debt to someone or another.”

“That’s why I don’t gamble.”

Thorin chuckles. "Well, you and Bilbo would be the only two.“

"I’m not even going to ask what you bet on.”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

She pulls away and looks at him suspiciously, causing him to laugh.

“I told you, nothing to worry about my moon.” He keeps chuckling when she still looks suspicious.

“It wasn’t about me was it?”

“Of course not. None of them are game enough to bet against you anyway.”

“None of them? But you are?”

“You don’t frighten me Zearah.”

“You looked pretty terrified when I turned into a werewolf.”

“Well, maybe then I do.” He smiles warmly. "But that is slightly different.“

"I suppose.” She then grins mischeviously. "Good thing I got over turning when I got angry then.“

Thorin stares at her trying to work out whether she was serious.

Zearah starts to laugh, rolling down onto the grass.

"You’re joking?”

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you wish.” She laughs. "But it is true.“

Thorin clearly still didn’t believe her, but he joins her on the grass.

"Is it curable?” He asked carefully after a moment.

Zearah shrugs. "I do not know. I usually keep it a secret. So anyone that may have helped, couldn’t tell me anyway.“ She pauses. "Honestly, it’s been a part of me that long, I’m not sure I would want to.”

“Even with the pain?”

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” She looks at him, to find his expression sad.

“No, it makes sense.” He was staring at the trees above them.

“Thorin?” He looks at her. "Does it bother you?“

He takes a moment, but his gaze softens and he rolls over to wrap an arm around her. "No.”

They were very close, and she was trying to tell whether he was speaking the truth.

He could see her uncertainty and cups her cheek. "If you were any different, you would not be my moon. You would not be the one I look to to light my nights, or to help guide my path when it gets too dark.“

Zearah rolls her eyes. "You’re such a sap.” But she too curls up onto her side, nuzzling back into him. "Don’t change.“

"Never.” His arms wrapped around her

They lay together for a long time, enjoying the silence. Zearah was the first to fall asleep, but Thorin doesn’t move her, instead pulling her closer and tighter, letting himself doze.


	2. Chapter 2

As Thorin is shoved into a cell, it doesn’t take him long to notice a very terrified looking Zearah.

She looks up when the door slams and her eyes go wide.

“No…” He barely catches the word leaving her mouth

“We will get out of this.” Thorin says carefully, even as the others start to ask questions.

“It’s not a matter of that Thorin.” She says as he turns back to her. “Tonight is a full moon…”

Thorin frowns. “We are inside.”

She winces. “I do not need the light of the moon to turn Thorin, it just happens quicker, but inside like this…” She chews her lip heavily, the terror very clear in her eyes. “It…it is slow, and agonising, and incredibly dangerous. You have to get out of here Thorin.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” He asked gently. “We are stuck here, my moon.”

Zearah’s eyes filled with tears as she shakes her head. “No, you need to get out. You cannot be in here when I turn.”

He quickly walks over to her, taking her face in his hands. “It will be alright Zearah, you did not hurt me last time.”

“This is different, Thorin.” Her voice broke. “My wolf…will be contained. There is no where to run.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “We will manage, Zearah.”

“Thorin-”

But he kisses her hard, silencing whatever she was going to say. Zearah does not resist, allowing him to have control, even as she feels herself shake.

She knew this would not end well.

He say with her as night fell, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her. Occasionally, as it normally does on the full moon, a bout of pain takes her, but he just holds her closer.

Finally, Zearah knows that the time is almost on her.

She whimpers, her body shuddering, and she hurriedly leaps to the other side of the cell.

Thorin goes to follow, but she holds up her hand.

“D-don’t! You-you need to stay away, as far as possible!” There were tears in her eyes, even as she started tugging her clothes off, her face screwing up on pain. “If…if you were smart you’d c-call the guards, get them to get you out!”

“If I do that, they will kill you.” He says softly.

“It would be better me than you!” She snaps and then buckles over, a groan leaving her.

Many of the dwarves were asking what was going on, but Zearah couldn’t answer and Thorin didn’t dare.

“It’s a full moon!” Balin shouts. “Thorin you need to get out of there!”

Thorin remained silent, he was as far away from Zearah as he could be, her screams filling the air, her body turning very slowly.

He couldn’t imagine the amount of pain she was in, from the ten minutes he saw her turn the first time, this seemed to go on for hours.

It was almost a relief when the werewolf straightened out, a deep, angry growl leaving her throat.

Thorin didn’t dare move, even as the shouts of the others continued, trying to get the attention of the guards now.

But her gaze was locked with his, and she, very slowly, approached.

His heart hammered, but he still did not move.

The werewolf sniffed, her nose twitching, and her gaze lifted to the cell door and then back at Thorin.

Thorin, understanding, nods, stepping carefully aside.

With an angry growl, she leaps, the door shattering away from the wall on impact. She skids out into the hall, still growling, as silence falls over the company, having been the first time they’d seen her like this.

Thorin cautiously steps out, very aware that she was watching him closely.

“Zearah?” Her ears twitch, listening. “Can you get the others out?”

Zearah looks at the other doors, and with a swish of her tail, she moves from door to door, pulling or ripping them away from the wall. Soon, all the company were free, but too terrified t step out of their cells.

Thorin had a little more confidence with her now, and he watches her. “Can you find us a way out?”

Again, her ears twitch as she listens, and then she raises her head, sniffing the air.

“Thorin…” Balin steps next to him. “Why is she listening to you?”

“I…I don’t know.” He answers quietly. “I’m finding it just as strange, trust me.”

She looks back at Thorin, lowering her head slightly, before moving down the stairs. Only after Thorin gives the order, do the others follow.

They follow her down to the cellars, a stunned Bilbo joining them along the way. Once in the cellars, the guards asleep, she paces along the floor, sniffing and scratching the ground.

“We’re trapped down here.” Dwalin whispers.

She had followed the smell of water, but she continues at the floor, she knows there is a way down.

Suddenly, the ramp tilts, and with a yelp, she slips from sight.

“Zearah!” Thorin shouts, then looks at the barrels. “The barrels! Into the barrels!”

While most climbed in, a couple of them pushed the slab of barrels onto the drop ramp. Thorin pushes the lever, but doesn’t have a chance to jump into a barrel, instead jumping after them before the ramp closes.

As the confusion settles, almost all the dwarves and Bilbo bobbing in the barrels, they spot Zearah, dripping wet, perched on some rocks.

She was looking at each of them in turn, but there was one missing.

“Thorin!” Dwalin calls as they look around.

The werewolf whimpers and then growls, dropping her head into the water and then coming up, dragging a spluttering Thorin with her, her teeth holding tightly onto his shoulder.

She gets him up on the rock, where he pushes the wet hair from his eyes.

“I’m alright.” He grumbles, then looks up at Zearah, whose attention was now ahead. “We need to get moving.”

A barrel is pushed over for Thorin and he climbs in, meanwhile, Zearah leaps to the next set of rocks, following the stream.

They let the current take them, eventually breaking out into the night. The horizon was starting to turn pink.

Dawn wasn’t too far.

Zearah disappeared into the wilderness following the stream, and they worried that she would not return now she had freedom.

They came to a gate and were spotted, an elf raised a horn to his lips but he never got a chance to blow. Am angry werewolf tackled him and made short work of him, the company watching stunned.

She now had all the elves attention.

It was clear they had never faced anything like Zearah before, she was fast, strong and incredibly agile, easily avoiding any of the blows thrown her way.

The dwarves disappeared through the gate with no problem, Thorin calling back after her as they quickly lost sight.

Then a new problem arose.

An ambush of orcs were waiting for them and they wasted no time on attacking the company. With no weapons, it was no easy fight, luckily the current was getting faster and sped them away from most attacks.

A furious howl cut through the air, and the orcs now had to worry about Zearah as well. She made them look even easier than the elves.

The current and the cliffs stopped the orcs following, but again, Zearah vanished.

Dawn had fully broken when they lost the current and fought their way to shore.

Zearah was there, naked, on her back and breathing hard, a couple of wounds on her body. Thorin hurried over and tugged off his own wet shirt, covering her with it.

She looks up at him with bleary, tired eyes. “That…was not fun.”

He gives a soft smile. “No, but you got us out.”

She returns the smile and then groans. “It’s going to take a while to get over this one.”

He pulls some twigs and leaves from her hair. “You will be alright Zearah.”

But as he moves again, she freezes, her eyes going wide as she looks at his bare shoulder.

“Thorin…”

His blue eyes return to her and then follow her gaze, seeing, and noticing, for the first time the bloody wound on his shoulder.

“Thorin…I bit you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The tension was thick in the air at Bard’s home. Zearah was curled up by the window, staring out, while the dwarves looked between each other.

“What will happen?” Balin asked quietly. “What will happen that first-”

“I don’t know.” She says, the tone in her voice unreadable. “If I knew I would tell you, but I just don’t.”

“Surely you know, you’ve been through it.” Dwalin growls. “Surely you can give Thorin something.”

She winces but still doesn’t look at any of them. “I don’t remember my first transformation, and from what I know, it is different for each species anyway.”

“How can you not remember?” Dwalin asked angrily.

Zearah did look at him then, her eyes burning with anger, sadness and something that looked like loathing. “Because it was that painful, that traumatic, that I have no desire to remember. You can’t imagine what it’s like having something else inside your head, something that can control your body, and you are just as helpless to stop it as the day you were born. I can’t even begin to describe what it’s like Dwalin, so stop asking.”

“Zearah,” Thorin’s voice was quiet and she winces again and looks away. “Stop blaming yourself for this.”

She shakes her head. “There is no one else to blame. I swore that I would never inflict this…this curse onto another, and now…of all the people, it had to be you.”

“And I will pull through it.” This surprised all the Company and they stared at him. “I am not some weak simpleton that is going to just roll over to this. I’m going to-”

Zearah gives a sad laugh. “It’s not a matter of being weak Thorin, the beast does not care about that, nor does it care if you fight. I spent years fighting it and it made no difference.”

Thorin scowls angrily and marches over to her, grabbing her arm.

“What-”

“I want to speak to you privately.”

Zearah lets herself be led away, the Company watching after them. Thorin takes her down beneath Bard’s home and stops and faces her. He looks her over, she would not meet his eyes, there is a defeated set in her shoulders and she looked a lot older than what she was.

“Zearah, look at me.” He says softly.

Zearah hangs her head, shaking it.

“Zearah please,” He cups her chin, lifting her head up, but she still does not meet his eye. “Look at me.”

Her eyes starting to shine with tears, her gaze finally meets his.

“I do not blame you for this.” He says quietly. “We both knew this could happen. It was out of our control.”

The tears spilled over but she still holds herself back. “I didn’t want you to be affected by this, it was bad enough when you found out, but now-” She stops herself, trying to get her emotion under control.

“We will get through this.” He says firmly, brushing away the tears from her cheeks.

She shuts her eyes and sighs. “You will start to feel it several days before hand, always in the hands. They will cramp, they will crack, they will hurt like nothing else has before. It will feel like you are burning, even if you are cold.” He watches her closely, not stopping her. “Then it feels like you are being extended, but very, very slowly. Chances are you will be exhausted and unable to do much throughout all this. That’s…that’s when the voice starts.”

“Voice?”

Zearah nods, still not opening her eyes. “Yes. This is a dark curse Thorin, it will say things that…make sense but you know you should not follow. Once you turn, everyday becomes a temptation to follow it, you want to give in but in doing so, you would lose yourself, only the beast would be left to exist.” She shudders. “The one that bit me, he had given in, he only cared about spreading the curse and nothing else. Even as he died, he continued to fight, to try and reach another, and I put him out of his misery.”

“You knew him.” Thorin says, his eyes wide.

Fresh tears spilled from under her eyes. “He was my father.” She sniffs, opening her eyes to look at him. “Once he gave in though…he was no longer my father, he was just…an animal.”

She shook as she said it, her bottom lip trembling and Thorin wraps his arms tightly around her, ignoring the strain on his tightly bandaged shoulder. She allows herself to be pulled in close, and she fights to keep her emotions in control.

“He’d been fighting it for six years, trying to find a cure. I’d found out after four years and started to help him. He just…gave in, just like that and I…I had no choice, but I hesitated and that…that…”

“Was how you got bit.” Thorin finishes for her. “Zearah, I’m so sorry.”

Her body shook and she held back the sobs. “I can’t watch you go through that too, Thorin, I just can’t.”

He pushes her back a bit, her tears flowing freely now, and cups cheek. “You have my word Zearah that I will fight this, I will fight this with every bit of strength I have, and I will ever give into it.”

Thorin doesn’t give her a chance to answer, kissing her hard. She whimpers for a moment but then returns the kiss with equal need. Their arms wrap around each other tightly, all their emotions pouring into the kiss.

It was messy and wet, the kiss speaking of each others desperation and desire for the other, and for a moment, they both considered going further.

Thorin broke the kiss, his forehead resting against her as they both drew in deep breathes.

“I need you with me Zearah.” He says. “I cannot do this on my own.”

“I will be here.” Her voice was quiet, broken. “As long as you will have me.”

“Of course I will have you, my moon. I would have it no other way.” He kisses her lightly. “We…have just under a month to work this out now, and the others are going to want to help.”

Zearah sighs and rests down against his shoulder. “I will tell you all what I can, but I am not sure how much help it will be.”

“We will manage.” He says softly. “Dwarves aren’t considered resilient for nothing.”

Zearah gives a huffed laugh and Thorin smiles, glad that she was at least a little happier. His shoulder gave a nasty throb, just enough to remind him of what would soon happen, and so he holds her tighter and tries not to think of what would come. He felt that if he just had her, it would all be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Zearah paced nervously through the halls of Erebor, her body tense and fingers constantly cracking by her side. She was deep in thought, her expression agitated and angry, and she knew she should calm down, hence why she was on her own, but it was only making it worse.

Footsteps approached and she stopped, her head snapping up.

Dwalin stood there, looking just as agitated and angry.

“What is going on?” He growled.

Zearah takes in a deep breath. “The gold sickness and werewolf are reacting. If he does not get over this…then there is a good chance he could give into the curse.” She says it quietly, not wanting to even hear the words herself.

“Can’t you do anything?” He asks desperately, his hands shaking by his side.

Zearah shakes her head sadly. “I gave Thorin all the knowledge I had on what would happen, the rest is up to him.”

Dwalin takes in several breathes, his hands resting behind his head. “Are you sure there is-”

“Dwalin, if I could, I would.” She says, her voice breaking before she clears her throat. “If I could’ve foreseen this, then I would never have allowed Thorin to come here, I would never have allowed any of this to happen.”

His gaze softens and he sighs. “I’m sorry Zearah, I just thought-”

“It’s okay,” She rubs her eyes. “Thorin has three days to overcome this or I feel…I feel it won’t end well.”

There is a moment of silence and they don’t look at each other, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

He clears his throat. “Well, we’ll just have to keep trying.”

Zearah nods, wrapping her arms around herself.

Dwalin goes to walk away, but hesitates. “Zearah…if…if Thorin doesn’t snap out of this and it goes wrong…will-”

“Yes.” She says, her eyes meeting his. “We will have no choice, otherwise…he will just keep going.”

Dwalin nods in understanding and moves off, leaving Zearah by herself again.

She hadn’t expected it to go like this, hadn’t expected Thorin to be taken by the gold sickness. She’d felt it as they took on Smaug, felt the heaviness in the air, but never thought it would come out like this.

Now they were on the brink of war, and Thorin was on the brink of losing everything.

Zearah sinks against a wall. She blamed herself for all of this, and nothing could be said that would convince her otherwise.

Placing her head in her hands, she almost willed the tears to come, but they wouldn’t and it was frustrating that she knew she had to be strong.

The ache in her hands added another reminder.

Sighing, she stands to go and find Thorin.

An argument broke out between the two of them, Thorin yelling and Zearah yelling back. It had the other dwarves watching nervously. They weren’t sure what had started it, but Zearah quickly finished it.

“If you don’t snap out of this you are going to die!”

A tense silence follows Zearah’s words, Thorin glaring at her.

“I mean it Thorin,” she snaps. “I can’t imagine what you going through, but if you…if you allow it consume you then the beast will as well.”

“I’ve already told you that I will not give into that beast.” He growls.

Is it or is it not offering you more power?“ She asked through angry tears. "More wealth? It works on our weaknesses Thorin, so you cannot tell me-”

“I am not weak!” He bellows. “Have I not led my people here?”

“Yes, but-”

“Have I not rid Smaug from my home?”

“You are not-”

“And have I not,” His hand knots in the front of her shirt. “Allowed you to stay, despite what you are and what you have done to me?”

Zearah stares at him, hurt, new tears now threatening to spill from her eyes.

“You need me.” She says quietly, controlling herself. “Whether you wish to admit that or not, Thorin Oakenshield. So say what you will, I will stay.”

Thorin lets her go and she staggers back a little. “Fine. But stay out of my way. This battle does not concern you.”

“It does.” She says, and backs away as he takes a threatening step forward. “Because all my friends are involved, and I’m not going to simply leave them to this madness.”

He snorts, turning away. “Do what you wish then. I do not care.”

Zearah lets out a breath she had been holding as he disappears out of sight, her hands shaking. This was going to be a bad moon, she could feel it, and with Thorin like this, she knew it wouldn’t be any better for him, especially as a first.

“Zearah?”

She turns to Bilbo, his eyes concerned, the others watching as well.

Zearah swallows hard. “If…if Thorin cannot break free of this, and I cannot stop him, you…you must aim for the heart. Anywhere else on a werewolf and it will not kill them. They will heal too quick.” She fights back another wave of tears. “If he goes, then…then expect me to as well. I hope it doesn’t come to that but-” She stops herself, unable to finish the sentence, her hands shaking even more. “Tomorrow is the full moon. Be ready.”

Zearah walks away before anything can be said, tears flowing even as her own words come back to her.

She could not and would not leave him.

Battle broke late the next afternoon, Zearah feeling the change coming on, she would normally have sought somewhere safe by now, but she could not, she would not just leave them here.

The battle raged before them, they’d been ordered by Thorin to stay behind the wall, but she remained alone on the battlements, watching, waiting.

She knew it would be now never.

The dwarves below watched her, they knew she was up there to protect them, if the change came on, she could both protect them from Thorin and leap away from them for their safety, but it still made them nervous.

The whispers were growing loud in her head, as they always did before the moon, but she ignored them with renewed vigor.

They would not win.

She knew the dwarves thought Thorin lost after he tried to throw Bilbo from the wall, but she could not afford to think that, otherwise the voices would win.

She watched the dwarves on the field starting to lose, calling for their king, and she had to believe that he would come.

Her hands shook violently as she gripped the wall, and she knew the time was drawing too close.

Footsteps got Zearah’s attention and she snapped around to see Thorin walking towards them, a sword tight in his hand and his eyes the clearest they had been in days.

“I have no right to ask this of any of you,” He begins, looking over all of them. “But will you follow me one last time?”

There was no hesitation amongst the dwarves, all standing and raising their weapons.

Zearah joined them. “I will not follow you.” She says, causing several concerned looks, but Thorin lowered his gaze. “As always, I will be by your side.”

Thorin smiles, and takes her still trembling hand and kisses it. “Thank you, my moon.”

His own hand is shaking and she frowns in concern. “This is not going to be pleasant.”

“I know.” He faces the wall. “But let’s hope it works to our advantage.”

Zearah kisses his cheek. “We can hope.”

The charge into battle gave the dwarves the strength they needed to start pushing the orcs back, but there was still one thing that was keeping the orcs there.

Azog.

Zearah had been eyeing it off since the start, knowing that if Azog fell, his armies would soon disperse. With the knowledge that she would soon be turning, the idea to head up to Ravenhill was tempting.

Thorin clearly shared her thought.

“Zearah!” He called and helped her onto the back of his war goat. “Let’s go finish this.”

But when they reached Ravenhill, it was deserted.

“Something isn’t right.” Zearah says, joined by Fili, Kili and Dwalin.

Thorin was partly buckled over in pain, his eyes watering. “You three should go.”

The brothers looked at Thorin. “We’re not going to just leave you here Uncle.”

“Curse or not, we’re staying.”

Thorin looks desperately at Dwalin, but Dwalin’s grip just tightens on his axe and he nods.

“Just remember to avoid us then.” Zearah says. “We don’t need more werewolf dwarves running around eh?”

The idea looked like it terrified the four of them, but she smirked.

“I was joking.”

“I hardly think the timing is appropriate.” Thorin groans, his knees buckling.

Night was settling in.

“Thorin, once you feel the shift coming, don’t fight it.” She says, watching him concerned. “You will only cause yourself more pain.”

“Like it doesn’t hurt enough already.” He growls.

“Then it’s a good thing the first is the worst then.” Zearah unclasps her armour, throwing it to the side. She tilts her head listening. “There are orcs coming, we need to defend Thorin.”

Between the three of them they made short work of the orcs, Thorin unable to do much he was in that much pain.

Then Zearah too three arrows to the chest.

“Zearah!”

She staggered, staring at the arrows in shock. Thorin tried to get up as she fell to her knees, but he was unable to move.

Her head hung as she struggled to breath, the others having frozen.

“Zearah!” Thorin yelled.

It was Azog that had fired the arrows, even now he stood high as orcs swarmed from Ravenhill around him.

One of Zearah’s hands reached up and gripped an arrow, pulling it out before they can stop her. She shudders, a low growl leaving her as she struggled to her feet.

“Now you will see,” She growls, tugging out another arrow. “Why you should always aim for a werewolf’s heart.” The final arrow clatters onto the ice, her eyes lifting up to reveal the yellow shift, and within a matter of seconds, she had shifted into her werewolf form, teeth snapping as she leapt into the oncoming orcs.

Dwalin, Fili and Kili stared at her, disbelieving of what they just witnessed, when another angry growl got their attention, causing them to jump.

Thorin’s shift had begun.

They backed away, suddenly terrified of what was happening before their eyes. Thorin’s armour snapped apart and clattered to the ice as his body grew, black fur quickly covering him. His fingers shifting into claws dug into the ice and, like Zearah’s, his teeth snapped.

The werewolf leapt straight after Zearah into the battle, the orcs not standing a chance against such fearsome beasts.

The blood, black in the moonlight, quickly spilt out across the ice.

Fili, Kili and Dwalin stayed well out of the way, taking on any orcs that tried to flee or come around the werewolves to try and gain an advantage, even as Bilbo, Legolas and Tauriel joined the fight.

Soon, it was only two werewolves versus Azog.

They circled around him, growling, but Azog looked unfazed.

That was when the second army turned up.

The two werewolves looked up, and almost instantly, after only a single growl, one turned and charged towards the on coming hoard, the other turning their attention back to Azog.

It became a battle of teeth and claw against blade, and for sometime it was unclear if one was doing better than the other, Azog having clearly fought something similar before.

But then the werewolf latched onto Azog’s leg and pulled him down. It then went in for the kill, sprinting around the front and latching onto Azog’s throat.

Azog’s blade however, but deep into the werewolf’s chest.

There was a loud yelp, but the werewolf did not let go until all the life was gone from Azog’s form and they slipped back, collapsing onto the ice as blood pumped from the wound.

The others didn’t want to get close to the werewolf, and they were unable to tell of it was Zearah or Thorin, so they watched helplessly.

Just as they thought it would all be over, the other werewolf returned, whimpering as they knelt next to the other and nuzzling into their neck.

Slowly, the second werewolf managed to get the first to its feet and together they walked off, disappearing from the now quieting battle field.

Those that knew, knew that Zearah and Thorin would not return until morning.

It became a long running mystery in Erebor as to how Zearah and Thorin got back the next morning without anyone noticing their naked forms running through the halls. But when they were found in the kings chamber curled up together, it was very much the talk that followed, and much to their disgust, got them awake.

They were both exhausted, that much was very clear, Zearah drifting off a couple of times on Thorin’s shoulder as they were dragged out into the makeshift dining hall for food and talk.

But what was unclear, was who had done what. Neither of them remembered the battle, so they couldn’t really say. However, after a heavy description of what had happened, Thorin revealed the almost healed scar on his chest.

“It just missed your heart.” Zearah says, her eyes half shut as she leans on the table. “You were lucky.”

Thorin yawns. “Lucky, and tired. Can we go back to sleep yet?” He grumbled a lot when more questions were asked, saying he could answer more when he had rested.

It was finally decided when Zearah fell asleep on the table.

The next few weeks were chaos in Erebor, not only did rebuilding and planning have to start, a decision had to be made about Zearah and Thorin and their conditions.

Thorin, along with most other dwarves that knew him well, insisted that it would make no difference to his rule, it just meant that he would be out of action once a month, which would not be hard to work around.

There were still some who disagreed, claiming he should pass it over to Fili.

Zearah was the first to raise the point of how it would be useful to have werewolves around, not as weapons, because of the risk to themselves, but because it have the dwarves the opportunity to learn something new. If they could learn to fight against werewolves, then they would become some of the best warriors in Middle Earth.

This seemed to be a convincing factor.

So, Thorin and Zearah were wed and inducted as King and Queen of Erebor, an unusual thing for anyone who knew about the werewolf blood running through them.

But each moon they kept to themselves, a special room having been built and then they would spend the next day tangled in bed together, resting. Somehow, it made it a little easier to deal with having another there who understood, but even then, they never stopped looking for a cure, knowing that this could not go on forever.

“I love you, my moon.”

“I love you too, my king.”


End file.
